


alolan research

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [356]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sina just loves Alolan boys.
Series: Commissions [356]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 9





	alolan research

Sina has been having a lot of fun in Alola, ever since she and Dexio came here together for their research. There has been a lot to learn, and with the relaxed environment, even work feels like fun for her, making it seem like she is just on a very educational vacation. However, even though all of that is great enough on its own, that stuff is not the main reason that she is this happy with where she is right now.

The part that has her the most excited is the boys.

Sina is not sure what it is about Alolan boys, but they have proven themselves to be exactly her type, and it is way too much fun to make her excuses about why she is disappearing to do research on her own, only to find a cute boy to play with for a while, while Dexio is none the wiser to her secret habit. She tries not to indulge herself too much, so that no one gets suspicious, but it is hard to limit these activities, when she loves Alolan boys so much, and finds it all to be so much fun.

One day while she is out, she finds a trainer, much younger than her, out by himself. Guiding him along with her, she explains a bit about who she is, and what she does. “So I’m in Alola to do research. I’m trying to get as much done as I possibly can before I have to go back to Kalos. Do you think that you could help me with my research for a little while?”

This line tends to work the best, with young boys always eager to help out an older, pretty girl, feeling like they are little heroes for going along with whatever she asks of them, having no idea that this has nothing to do with her research, that her research is entirely centered around Pokemon. Sina tells herself that there is nothing wrong with the little white lie, especially because, in a way, they _are_ helping her. If she were not able to work out her sexual frustrations like this, then she might not be able to focus on the research at all, so they really do help her more than they realize.

He is a little confused when she starts taking her clothes off, but he finds that he can’t stop staring at her, especially at her body. His eyes widen more and more, and she can see a bulge growing in his shorts, getting turned on by the sight of a naked woman. Just like the other boys that she has played with so far, his cock is much bigger than it should be, and she wonders if that is part of what makes Alola so fun for her. So far, she has met so many cute, hung boys, and she is pretty certain that it has something to do with the area.

If only her research were not so Pokemon focused, then she might be able to do a study on what is going on there, and use all of her little playthings as research tools.

For now, though, she can just be happy with what she has. Looking down at his bulge, she says, “Looks like you need a little help there too. Do you want me to help that feel better?”

“Yeah,” he agrees with a nod. He seems a little confused about all of this, which she especially loves. Sina loves just how innocent most of these boys are, looking to her for answers, trusting her to take care of them because they know that she knows so much more. It is adorable, and makes her feel so much more powerful as she takes good care of them, and takes care of her own needs at the same time.

She helps him out of his clothes, unable to help gawking at the size of his cock. He is definitely going to be a lot of fun to play with, and she wastes no time before getting down to her knees, wrapping her lips around it. The boy starts whimpering, looking down at her as he says, “That feels…that feels really weird, but in a good way…”

Sina meets his gaze, hoping that she looks reassuring, letting him know without words that he is meant to feel that way, and that everything is going to be just fine. As she does that, she pushes forward, taking him deeper into her mouth, moaning indulgently around him, showing him just how much she loves his cock. Sina can never get enough of this, and it is not long before she is bobbing her head on his cock, eagerly sucking him off to make him moan pathetically for her.

He has never felt anything like this before, but he is quickly warming up to it. Though he may not understand these feelings, he knows that Sina is someone he can trust, because she has introduced herself to him as an accomplished researcher. To him, that is all he needs to know to believe her when she says this is good for him, and if it feels good on top of that, then there is no problem with it.

Weakly, he bucks his hips forward into her mouth, feeling like he is reaching for something, like he is getting closer and closer to it, and feeling like something is building up in him. Though he has no idea what these feelings are, he likes them, and he wants to keep pushing for them, wants to keep feeling that much more. Sina, at the same time, can tell that he is close to coming, and so she does not slow down at all, taking him even deeper, wanting to push him right over the edge so that she can make him come for the first time. She is already dripping wet with anticipation, eager to have that big cock inside of her.

Sina only pulls back when she knows that he is right on the edge, and that is just so that she can finish him off with her hand, jerking him off steadily so that he can come all over her face. She keeps her mouth open so that she can taste it, and there is so much of it that there is plenty to taste, all while making a mess of her face at the same time. Once she has a taste of him, she wants that much more of him, ready to let herself become completely addicted to yet another young trainer, all under the guise of having him help her with her research.

He struggles to catch his breath as he looks down at her, amazed at what she has made him feel without even trying. Sina grins up at him and asks, “Isn’t it fun? Don’t you just love all the things that I can do to you?” Numbly, he nods, finding it difficult to speak, just the same as he finds it difficult to process all of his feelings right now. This may be a little much for him to handle, but that does not mean that she is going to go easy on him, nor does it mean that she is anywhere near done with him yet.

After all, she still wants to fuck him, still wants to have him inside of her. She stands up so that she can nudge him down, pushing him to the ground and having him lay on his back for her. Still numb and dazed with pleasure and confusion, he does just as she asks without second guessing her for even a second. Though he is quickly becoming overwhelmed, he does not want to stop at the same time, too confused and wrapped up in it all to know what decisions to make for himself, deciding to just leave it all in Sina’s capable hands.

“Good boy,” she praises him, as she gets on top of him to straddle him. She is dripping wet by now, absolutely soaked in anticipation, absolutely soaked with her desire for him. He is just so cute, and perfectly her type, and his cock is nice and big, just the way she loves it. How can she do anything but take advantage of this position, and use him to her heart’s content? It feels like it is the only option for her, the only thing left for her to do, if she is ever going to be satisfied.

She teases herself on top of him for a moment, rubbing her pussy against him, letting him feel how wet she is and watching the way he starts to lose himself, whimpering to feel her rubbing against the tip of his cock. It is driving her absolutely wild, and she knows that she can’t wait for a moment longer, can’t tease either of them anymore, bent on taking what it is that she needs from him.

And so, she begins to press down, begins to sink onto him, letting him fill her slowly. She knows that she can take him all at once, even with his size, but she still prefers to take slowly while she can, letting him fill her, letting herself savor every moment of it. All the while, he is left biting his lip, whimpering and whining, unable to handle this many feelings at once. He has never done anything like this before, and as she steals his virginity, she introduces him to pleasures like he has never known before.

Pleasures like that can be so intense that they are almost scary, and he really does not know how to feel, only knowing that he has to keep leaving it all in her hands. She is the researcher here and she is trustworthy, she knows what she is doing, even if he does not understand it at all. Even if it is overwhelming, he knows that he has to keep trusting her, and keep riding out this pleasure, taking more and more as he fills her completely, his cock buried inside of her.

Once she has fit all of him inside of her, Sina is left crying out for him, now finding herself rather overwhelmed as well, but in the best way possible. These feelings are not at all new to her, and she knows how to handle them, at least as best as she can, considering the way that they threaten to overpower her as she rides this boy for all that he is worth. Because once she has settled on top of him, she wastes no time in moving, bouncing on top of him as fast as she can, taking all that she can at once.

Sina loves this feeling, loves this power that she has over him, and love the way that he really is rendered completely helpless beneath her, taken right along with everything that she wants to do to him, overwhelmed so much that it is not long before he is coming inside of her. The feeling of his cock erupting inside of her, filling her with his hot, sticky come makes her scream for him, makes her crave that much more, and she gives him no time to recover, continuing to ride him even while he is left so sensitive and helpless beneath her.

His pathetic moans just drive her on even more, and she wants to make him come inside of her again, wants to watch him come apart just for her. Her voice breaks as she tries to speak to him, tries to encourage him and assure him that he is giving her a lot of material for her research by doing this. He is being such a big help to her, she promises him, but it is true, just not in the ways that he thinks, and not in ways that he is probably able to understand. Sina just keeps pushing him, so that she can make him come again, filling her up as he does.

It takes her a moment to come down from her high, sent into another orgasm just as soon as he comes inside of her again. She is left panting as she tries to come back to her senses, and the boy is helpless beneath her, so overwhelmed by now that he just lays there, dazed and panting, trying to catch his breath. Because she has been so lost in bliss, she did not notice that the two of them have been caught in the act, that there are some guests now, watching them from a slight distance.

Much to her delight, once she spots their guests, she realizes that they are three more young boys, just as cute as this one, exactly her type. She calls out to them, telling them that they can come closer, and when they do, she is able to see the bulges in their shorts, pleased to find that they all seem to be as big as she likes as well. Her heart is racing, and she is turned on all over again, eager to have even more fun.

“This boy was just helping me with my research,” she says, before falling into the same spiel that she has used for the boy beneath her. By the time she is done explaining, they are all curious, all invested in what she is doing here, and all still just as turned on, their bulges still prominent. Sina can sense an opportunity here that she would be crazy to let pass her by, and so she asks, “Do you three want to help me with my research as well? The more, the merrier! I could get a lot more done if I had all of you to help me out.”

Needless to say, all three of them are eager to join in, none of them knowing exactly what it is that they are getting themselves into, but all so intrigued by the pretty, naked woman that they have stumbled upon that they feel as if they have no choice but to help her out with what she is studying. Even if they do not know how any of that works, they know that, if they are asked for help, the right thing to do is obviously to give it.

“We’ll let him rest for a bit,” she says, as she gets off of the first boy. He is still so dazed that he barely reacts to the fact that they have others here, and so tired from being fucked so much that he does not try and get up or get away. She will be able to have even more fun with him, once she has these boys warmed up and ready for more.

She lets two of them stand on either side of her while she kneels in front of the third, and once their shorts are off, she is surrounded by three cocks that are much too big for boys this age to have, just how she likes it. Reaching out, she grabs hold of the two on either side, while leaning forward to wrap her lips around the one in font of her. All three boys whimper at the contact, not knowing how this will benefit research, or what she could possibly be researching, but also not caring at all, wanting to keep going, to have fun like the boy they walked in on seemed to be having.

None of them know just how intense all of this is, but they are about to find out, as Sina gets into it. She takes the cock as deep in her mouth as she can manage, sucking on him and making the boy groan and cry out for her. At the same time, she starts to move her hands up and down each of the other two dicks, getting a steady grip as she starts to jerk them off, leaving them weak in the knees as they are subjected to so much pleasure. None of them have ever felt anything like this before, none of them even know what she is doing to them, but they are all overpowered by the sudden and new sensations.

Even when they walked up, they did not exactly know what was going on, but it looked like it would be fun, and they were all immediately aroused upon seeing Sina, naked and on top of a boy their age. Now, she has begun to show them exactly what that kind of fun entails, and it is quickly becoming a lot to handle, as each boy is pushed closer and closer to his climax. Sina can’t wait to get each of them off for the first time, and then to get started with the fourth boy, the first one that she took for today.

It is already fun being used by three at once, so she can only imagine how much better it will feel with yet another. For now, though, she is completely content, jerking and sucking, until the three of them are all pushed to the edge, and she works to try and get them off all at once, sensing how close they are, desperate to taste it and to be covered in it, until finally, one by one, she gets them there.

They all come at nearly the same time, so close to one another that it might as well be simultaneous, and Sina is absolutely in heaven. The boy in front of her pumps his load right down her throat, letting her gulp it all down, while the boys on either side of her explode all over the sides of her face, getting it on her skin and even in her hair, covering her in their seed, leaving her sticky with it. Sina loves being made into a mess for such cute boys, pulling back so that she can moan for them, praising each of them in turn, before saying, “Now, how about all five of us have even more fun together?”

She is going to have all of them at once, and can’t wait to do so, can’t wait to have them all giving her everything that she wants from them. She has her favorite, the boy that she has been playing with for a while, lay on his back, which he likes, since he already feels very exhausted from everything that he has done so far. That being said, this is not any escape for him, because she gets on top of him, so that she can ride him, and she is quick to start sinking onto his cock.

It feels so good that she cries out immediately, loving the way that he fills her right up. Sina has had a lot of fun with him today, and is glad to get to have four boys at once, glad that she gets to share in this with him and everyone that has stumbled upon them. It would be fun to have an orgy with every cute Alolan boy, she thinks, and she wishes that such a thing were possible as she starts to bounce on the boy’s cock, taking her time to enjoy it for a little while at first, before she slows down again, inviting the second boy to come take her ass.

He is ready to do just that, follow her orders, not quite as worn out as the first boy, not aware of just how long this could go on for. As he slowly pushes into her ass, Sina moans again, echoing his noises of pleasure, and she lets him take as long as he wants to fit inside of her, and to get used to how tight this hole is. His moans are adorably pathetic, and she loves to listen to do it. Once he is able to get started, she has him thrust into her, and she is rocked between him and the boy beneath her.

Soon enough, she is the one taking control of the pace, pushing forward and back, eagerly riding the first boy while the second boy is made to pound into her ass like this. Both are quickly overwhelmed by everything that she can do for them, and she wishes that she never had to stop. However, she does slow down again, this time so that she can invite the third boy to come stand in front of her, where she can use her boobs on him.

With his cock nestled in her cleavage, she squeezes them tight around him, creating a snug fit that makes him go weak in the knees. It must feel so good for him, so good that she can hardly imagine it, and she slowly starts to move again, making sure to jerk forward just the same as she moves back, so that she creates plenty of friction for this boy, giving him as much pleasure as the other two, riding and pushing forward and back, satisfying three cocks at once.

She knew that she could do this much for them, and wants to do even more, knows that she could never grow tired of what she is doing right now. It is all absolutely amazing, completely dizzying, enough to drive her absolutely mad with pleasure, as she moves forward and back, up and down, making sure to satisfy all of them at once, and then, once she knows that she has the hang of it, she is ready to invite the final boy into things, so that she can say that she is satisfying all four of them at once. And Sina is fairly certain, if she can handle this, that she would be able to handle even more, that she would be able to take several boys at once.

Someday, she is going to have to try that; for now, she turns her head to the side so that she can wrap her lips around the final boy’s cock, taking him deep in her mouth. She takes him as deep as she can manage before she starts moving again, and while she works herself forward and back, up and down, satisfying the cocks in her pussy and ass, jerking off the cock in front of her, she starts bobbing her head on the cock in her mouth, and then, she can hear moaning from all four boys, listening to them all fall apart just for her, driving her crazy with how good it is.

Her own moans are muffled by the cock in her mouth, but she still makes plenty of noise, making sure that they all know just how much she is loving this, even if she is not able to speak out loud about any of it. She comes hard, over and over again, losing track of her orgasms as the boys continue to fuck her, for who knows how long. Each of them comes at least once before they switch positions, and she swallows and is filled and is covered in it, quickly becoming a sticky mess.

She doesn’t want to let it end, having them all trade positions before getting right back to it, letting this happen over and over again, losing count of how many times they have done things, how many times any of them have come, and how many hours have passed since she went off on her own. At some point, her phone rings, and she has to stop sucking off the boy standing to her side, has to slow down her titfuck, so that she can pick up her phone.

“Hello?” she moans, doing her best not to sound suspicious.

“Sina? Are you alright?” Dexio asks. “You’ve been gone a while.”

“I’m fine!” she replies, but it is followed up by a loud and needy moan. “Really, there’s nothing to worry about, I’ll be back soon.” With that, she hangs up without giving him a chance to reply. She is not sure if she will be back soon at all, and she is sure he knows something is up, but she does not care, ready to submit to as much pleasure as she can possibly get.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
